Joan VS Ryan
by Suuz
Summary: It's after the last episode. Joan is going to fight Ryan Hunter. Will she manage with help of her friends? How is she going to do it? My story of fighting Ryan. Do not read if you can't stand spelling errors!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is suuz, and this is my first fanfic ever! Please read and review, and no flames are allowed. Critic is alright, but say why.

The second chapter will come soon.

Disclamer: The whole Joa-world doesn't belong to me.´

If you have questions or tips or suggestions, just email me

Don't come with things like saying, luke is OoC. Of course he is, after all it´s a FANfic, written by me. Not the way he was on tv.

This story is beta-ed by XxX-phoenixgirl-XxX

Beybye! Have fun reading!

joajoajoa

The family GiardI is sitting in the kitching having breakfast.

Joan: "I'm going to fight Ryan Hunter."

Helen: "What! "

Kevin: "You don't have that lyme thing going on again, have you? "

Luke: "I'm staring at my cornflakes pretending I don't know her."

Joan: "I don't have that lyme thing! What are you talking about?"

Helen: "Why would you? He seems to be such a nice guy helping out wherever he can. "

Joan: "He thinks he can beat god!"

Luke: "it isn't prove that god exist but if he does exist it isn't im or-possible to beat god. But who believes the ryan guy if he says he can beat god?"  
Helen and Kevin togheter: "Luke!"

Luke: "I'm staring at my cornflakes again."

Joan packs her bag for and walks out of the door.

Joan:"I'm going to Adam."

joajoajoa

At adams place

"HI jane, what are you doing here?" Adam asked " Hi, it might be sound a bit funny but you remembered when you said you believe me seeing god? " joan bites on her lip "Of course I remember, jane. I remember everything." Joan smiles "Yeah, euhm anyway.. I still see him and talk to him." A silent felt befor adam response "Okay Jane, I believe you."

"He still ask me to do things for him and for this one I need your help otherwise I'm going so down." "What kind of help? Do I have to make a movie with you or so?"

"Then I wouldn't be going down. You have to help me fight Ryan Hunter. " adam seems a bit shocked "Why? He's so nice to me. He even gave me a job. " joan's eyes fire up hearing how nice he is "Yeah he saved you gave you a job, he helps my dad at the police department, he helps my mom with god knows what! Don't you see it he's influeing everyone I love so he can win this battle! "

"Jane sit down. I'll help you. I'll do everything for you. "

Joan walks down to adam and put her arms around his neck.

Thinking about how much she loves him and she wouldn't let some slut get between them anymore. After they've fight ryan she would tell him. But without thinking her lips crosses his and a few seconds later they are really kissing.

"I love you, Jane."  
"Oh adam, I love you too. But first we've gotto fight this ryan guy. "

A silence felt and we all know our Jane she can't stand silence so she starts talking again.

"Of course we need grace to help, Luke and friedman. Do you think you can convince them? "

"I'll try."

"Thanks. But now I've have to get a word with the almighty."

Later when Joan is in the bus he's there. Cute boy God.

"HI joan, I was expecting you!"

"What a suprise! You know everything."

"Don't be sarcastic with me, you might spit on my coat."

"For this time I need a favour. I need you to talk with my friends!"

"I haven't chosen them to do the job joan, I chose you."

"I need them but I can't do it without your help!" god looks in het eyes "Have a little trust in your friends, Joan. Start focussing about your mom ask her about the clowns!"

"You can't ask me to do that too!" Joan shouted

"I only give you hints Joan. And this one you can't miss. "

"What about the clowns?" but the buss stops and God already walks away.

joajoajoa

Please review! Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing my first Chapter

I have to apologize for the script but suckers who cared about that

I had a lot of complaints about luke. That he does believe in god. " i know!" it was necessary I thought.

About my spelling I'm from the Netherlands what can you expect for a secondary language

I'm kind of stuck on the clown thing but i do know how im going to end the fight between Joan and Ryan

Chapter 2

Helen Giardi is sitting at the kitchen table staring at a photo of Ryan hunter. She smiles ´He´s such a nice boy.´ All of the sudden she felt a shudder over her back "Clowns...he´s afraid of the clowns!"Helen said while Joan was walking into the kitchen..

and she couldn´t help overhearing the last words her mother said. A little bell jingled in her head. "what about the clowns?". Helen looks surprised "you know about the clowns?"

_Adam walked into the libary. He looked around for grace. Her father said she´d be here. While adam was luring through the bookshelves he saw grace. She was sitting behind a omputer and smiling. Adam creeps behind her and read what she is typing._

Grace: Com´on dude, Chatting is for Idiots, let's go to the park. 

Science Fan: Grace! Don't call me dude and I'm no Idiot!

Grace: No you are a science Nerd! But we can make out if you come… 

Adam coughs " Hi Grace" Grace jumps from her seat desperately trying to put away the screen. " How long have you been standing there?" Adam smiled "you're going to make out with a Science Fan, why is Luke calling himself a Science Fan?" Grace blushed "Dude you shouldn't be putting your nose in someone else's business." "I know, Grace. Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can trust me, dude. We've been like best friends forever."

" It's about Jane" Grace sighs "Dude, I'm not helping you two to get back together!" A big smile appears on Adam's face. "you don't have to help, we are already back together. But that's not what I was willing to talk to you about. We've got to help Jane fight this Ryan guy." Grace hugs Adam "congratulations, Dude! Why should we be fighting Ryan?" Adam looks uncomfortable at Grace "´cause God ask her to."


	3. Chapter 3

I hoped you enjoyed my last two chapters. Writing them made me so relieved, I just knew that Joan wasn't suppose to end like it did in the series and I'm changing it. (and people actually read it!) Im not sure if I'm going to upload another chapter after this. Maybe if I´ll get a lot of reviews hint hint Please let me know what you think of it: ) i would be most grateful.

Enoug talking.. on with the chapter...

**Chapter 3**

Joan and her mom had a awesome talk what took hours. Her mom explained to her that she saw clowns before Kevin had the car accident and that she dreamed about sitting in the church and it was destroyed by clowns and she had seen this gothic guy (who I've seen you talking to in the hallway at school ) who was God saying to her that he couldn't help it.

"Mom where's the circus?" Joan asked on quit a normal tone (like her mom just didn't told her that she also has got messages from God)

"Euhm..in the Park by the Cliff, you know the park that we've been there last week!" Joan smiled and thanked her mom.

In the meantime Grace thought Adam was going crazy. But Adam stood by his Jane.

"Jane doesn´t lie to us! She might not tell us something but she won't lie!" he shouted.

"Dude you don't have to shout it to my face. Man ... you should keep your water inside your mouth for a change." Grace answered while rubbing the spit of her face with the sleeve from her sweater

Adam grabs Grace her arm while they're walking up to Friedman.

"Sorry my phone is ringing." Adam picks up his mobile phone.

"Hi Jane, what's up?"

"I'm going to the park by the Cliff, come as soon as you can, please!"

"I'll try, Jane. I'll try!"

Grace smugs about how adorable Jane and Adam. "I wonder what the priest is going to say when you're going to get married. Adam, will you take Jane or is it Joan, to your legal wetting wife?" Grace said in a low vioce, pretending to be the priest.

Joan arrived by the Circus. She was seeing clowns, what an awfully beings are they! No wonder little kids are going to cry when they see them. Maybe they shouldn't have seen the

´ It's when they're just 5yrs old.

Then Joan sees him, The one who says he could beat God, Ryan Hunter! Joan walks up to hem and says in a singing voice: "Ryan, Come out there, where ever where ever you are."

Ryan seems shocked, How did you find me here?"

Joan smiles a little bit crazy but she smiles "You're Afraid of the clowns."

"What are you going to do with mr, throw me with the clowns?"

Joan exactly didn't had a plan to ´fight´him. She could slap him, but then she didn't proof that he could beat god.

"I might, start fire.." she claps with her hand and (it's called a miracle) a fire started in half a circle among Ryan and a Clown, the only opening was right in front of Joan.

Ryan seems shocked. "How did you.. How … How did you do that?"

Joan walks toward the opening "God." and suddenly the flames went out and the fire was gone as if it never have been there. "Don't you realize it, Ryan? YOU CAN´T BEAT GOD!"

Ryan is laughing like a crazy person. "I've already beaten him!" Then he suddenly runs to the cliff that was nearby and jumps off the egde before anyway could stop him.

When he hit the ground, he was dead! No human could have survive the fall.

Adam, Grace, Luke and Friedman arrived and had seen him jump and they walked towards Joan.

Joan closed her eyes at the afwul sound of the fall and starts crying

"He wasn't suppose to die" she sobbed.

Adam walks over to her and puts his arms around her "I know, Jane, I know."

"At least he's no longer beating God" Friedman said.

They all sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

"He is also not longer destroying churches anymore." sounded a new voice suddenly.

They all looked around to see who it was.

It was joan her Dad. He was standing right behind them. No one had heard him coming.

"I was going to arrest him but I don't think there's anything to arrest anymore" he continued.

Wait! Don´t run away! There is going to be another chapter!

I hope you all liked the chapter! Please pretty please review

And a happy newyear !


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

I Don't own Joan of arcadia (if i did it wouldn't have ended)

I'm still sorry for my spelling

And thanks for reviewing and being supportive

Even though I haven't write a chapter in a while i hope you will still enjoy it

Joa

Will Giardi was looking at his daughter. Are you oké, honey? Joan nodded her head. "yeah I'm going to be fine, dad."

Adam is caressing Joan's hair. "Do you need a lift, sweetheart?" Will was worried about his daughter, she seems to be going to so much lately. "I'll walk her home, Mr. Giardi, Adam looked closely at Joan's face, he loved her so much. "I'll walk with them" Grace added. Luke and Friedman interfered with it too "We all walk home together."

Later that evening Joan was sitting in her room. She cried for hours and hours. ´thank god, I've got this awesome friends.´ Joan thought ´I wouldn't have known what to do without them.´ This afternoon they walked home together very closely and they listened while she was talking and crying about God and how about Ryan died. They didn't talked, they didn't judge, they just listen and supported her. Joan smiled.

"I'm a lucky girl" she said aloud. Helen Giardi smiled watching her daughter from the doorpost. ´Yes Joan Giardi was a lucky child´

´They all were lucky´ Helen turned around and went to bed

JOA

5years later

"Look at that handsome boy", Meredith Taylor said to Joan. Joan looked not to expect something special but it took her breath it was Adam. "Adam!"

Adam looked up and he saw her, He saw his Jane. "Jane?" he asked. Joan smiled and nodded "Yes I am Jane, your Jane!" Meredith sobbed it was always the same if she liked a boy he would like Joan or be already wedded. Adam walked to her and Joan walked to Adam "oh Adam I've missed you so much the last couple of years!" Adam smiled "I missed you too, Jane" Joan also smiled. "So where have you been up to, stranger?"

Adam and Joan decided after their first year of college to break up because they just never seemed to be seeing each other and they weren't happy anymore.

"I completed my study to be a social worker, what about you?" "Wow, Jane! That's great. I've gone further with my arts, I have my own comic book now and my paintings are exhibited right now. "How cool, Can I see them?" "I'd love you to" Meredith walked away because she thought Joan could take care of it herself now.

Adam and Joan walked armed to the Gallery where his art was exhibited. They entered the Gallery and Joan saw herself. Not just once but everywhere. "it´s me! Joan said surprised "I've never forgotten you, Jane." Adam seemed uncomfortable "I never stopped caring, I never stopped loving you"

"ow, Adam!" Joan smile was real and bright "I still love you too."

Adam sank on one knee "Jane, my life was black, like an black and white photo, but then you came along. You made it colourful and bright. You made me feel alive, you made me a whole person, Jane will you marry me?"

Joan didn't care it had been four years since they last met. She didn´t care what everybody else would think. She simply said "Yes, I do"

It had been four months since Adam and Joan got engaged and Today was the Wedding.

Joan was really nervous, although all her friends told her how great she was. Grace, Luke and their Twin Girls: Jane and Jenny where there, also Meredith, Friedman and Glynnis showed up.

The music started and she hooked in with her dad. "I love you, daddy" Will smiled his little girl grow up. It was her wedding day. "I Love you too joan.

Adam was waiting down the altar smiling.

"I love you jane"

The priest started the ceremony and as Grace predicted many years ago came true when the reached the point:

" Adam, will you take Jane, or it is Joan? Giardi to be your wife?"


	5. Chapter 5

Diclaimer:

I still don´t own JOA

Sorry (again)for my spelling

I made the state on complete but I´ve got this really nice idea (I stole part of it)

Sixteen years of an happily marriage has come by for Joan & Adam Rove. Joan was still very much in love with Adam, and vice versa. Nine months after they got married a little girl was born, They called her Judith.

Judith grow up to be a happy girl. Now she was fifteen she wasn't one of the Cool Kids on the block. But hey you have to be really cool to be cool in New York.

…………………………………………….Joa…………………………..

The bell rang, Judith was relieved she finally could go home. She expected to be alone for the next three hours because her mom was probably doing social work and her dad painting in his studio but when she got home she was shocked. They were sitting at the cough. "Judith, would you take a seat, please" Joan asked her daughter. Judith didn't cared for the idea much but she sat down. She felt like a dark cloud was passing over them. "We're moving, honey. We're moving back to Arcadia" her dad said. Judith screamed "You can't do that to me! I don't want to live in that stupid village of Grandma and Uncle Luke" she started crying "I´ve got my friends her" she sobbed "and how much I love Grandma, I don't want to live there." Will Giardi had past away a few years ago and they barely spoke about him. Judith remembered him as a nice but though man. Joan walked toward to her daughter and hugged her. "I'm sorry honey" while caressing her back "but you grandma is sick and I've got to go there." Judith looked up "Why can't aunt Grace take care of her?" Joan sighed "Because she is 8 months pregnant, again" Judith laughed "how many kids are uncle Luke and aunt Grace going to have?" Adam smiled "Come one, Jud. They only have 3twins and one boy jet."

"why did you keep it by one, mom?" "Because, you're a pain in the neck!" Joan smiled at her daughter.

The next couple of days they spent packing their back to go live in Arcadia. Judith wasn't thrilled to go to Arcadia High but at least her mom and dad met there. May be it would be fun. She could spent some more time with her cousins.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:  
I don't own (so not owe) JOA  
I'm updating short chappies ´cause I want to beat Inge with her chaps. (update soon pls!)  
I´m even more sorry about my spelling (phoenixgirl is going to edit them)

I hope you all liked the character Judith , I do.

Of course Judith has been named after the high school friend Judith from Adam and Joan.

Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The meeting with the men called God**

The Family rove arrived at Arcadia. Joan sighed "Welcome home." Adam squeezed her hand . "he promised us he'd leave you alone" Joan nodded "But he hasn't promised to leave Judith alone." Judith who stack her nose in other mans business all the time couldn't bare her curiosity "Who hasn't promised to leave me alone?"

Both Joan and Adam said on the same time "No one." Judith wasn't satisfied with the answer but realised they weren't going to answer her question.

When they got out the car and went inside (they had the keys) shouted Joan "Mom, We're home" Helen Giardi rushed down the stairs and hugged her daughter and her son in law. "I'm so glad you're here" she added. Judith walked toward her grandma "Hi, nanna" Helen looked surprised. "Who are you?" Judith started to cry. "Don't you remember me, nanna?" she sobbed "It's Judith, mom. Your Granddaughter" Joan said on quite a normal tone. If it was everyday business her mother forgot the name of her granddaughter. "I'm going out for a walk" Judith said and left the house.

Judith walked for an hour and went to sit on a bench in the park, the same one Joan gave Adam some of her arty thing a lot of years ago. _´dear god, I know I never prayed in my life before and that I'm full of sins. But please make my grandma better, I promise you I'll get good grades at school, I'll even go to the church!´_ A young and handsome men walked toward Judith "It's a lot where you asked for Judith and I can't make your grandma better" Judith sighed "How do you know what I was thinking?" the young man smiled "Because I'm God" Judith chuckled "Yeah right and I'm Queen Elisabeth from England." God smiled

"You look like your mom. She was also hard to convince that I was God. But if you want promise "last week you kissed with Tom Grady, you hate series Like Buffy, your favourite book is written by c.w. Lewis, The chronicles of Narnia. Oh yeah and last but not least you kissed the poster from Christopher Marquette" Judith watched him closely "you're god!"

**this was another short chapter of me. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I'm sorry but I don't own Joan of arcadia.

I hope you all understand that I mean cute boy god with the young and handsome men.

I've got some quotes in my head and I hope I can fit them in (their great)

This is probably one of the last chapters of this fanfic I'm going to write (or not, depends on how fast Inge writes :P)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Running, Hiding and Facing**

"You look like your mom." She was also hard to convince that I was God. But if you want proof "last week you kissed with Tom Grady, you hate series Like Buffy, your favourite book is written by C.S. Lewis, The chronicles of Narnia. Oh yeah and last but not least you kissed the poster from Christopher Marquette" Judith watched him closely "you're god!"

"Go away!" Judith turned around "I don't want to see you" the cute god laughed "I'm sorry, Judith. But it's your destiny."

"I make one of my own." Judith said while she started running back to the house. When Judith came in her mom, dad and grandma were drinking coffee. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Judith nodded listless "yeah I did" everybody were silent until Judith spilled "There was a man he told me he was god" she chuckled "like I'd believe him." Joan eyes widen "What did he look like honey?" Judith pondered "he had a rib velvet coat on, was young and pretty handsome" Joan looked furious "He isn't going to ruin her live too, Adam! I won't let him!" Adam was sitting there not knowing what to say. He never took Joan seeing god as seriously as he had to. "Why don't you go talk to him" he finally added.

Joan stood up and ran out the house going to the bench where the bus would arrive knowing god would be there. And there he was, she hadn't seen him in over 20 years but he still looked the same. "Don't you ever age?" a mysterious smile appeared "Welcome home, Joan. I was expecting you"

"You can't ruin her life too. It's not fair!" "When do you ever learn live is never fair, Joan! And how much more have I got to tell you this: ´I work in mysterious ways" Joan started crying "You can't do this to us, you promised to leave us alone!" god hugged Joan "I'm sorry but I need your daughter as a successor for you" he caressed her back "see it as a family business." Joan shaked her head "But she is so young" "she's as old as you were when I came to you for the first time. I gave her a normal childhood and now it's her destiny she has to fulfil" "Can't I fulfil it for her?" god seemed tormented "No, Joan. You can't."

Joan entered the home with her shoulder hung down. "I'm sorry Judith. I gave it my best shot. But he works in mysterious ways."  
Judith already forgot the crazy men telling her he was god "who do you mean, mom?" Joan put a sad smile on "God"

"you mean, you mean. That cutie, was really god?" Adam meddled in "Yes he was, your mother worked for him" Joan nodded "Until I lost someone" she rubbed in her eyes "I lost a guy his name was Ryan. He also did things for God. But he turned crazy. Thinking he could beat god. He , god, asked me to fight him. But he jumped of a cliff. I killed him." Judith walked towards her mother and hugged her "It was not your fault mom, I promise it wasn't your fault!"

**Yeah I'm the queen of short chapters, but I'm going to edit at least one more chapter, pls review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Judith didn't get much sleep that night. She was just too excited to sleep. Being the chosen one, working for God. She smiled. This was so wicked! Too bad she wasn't get paid for it!

Or was she... she just got to have to ask her mum.

She quickly got out of bed and ran to her parents room.

"Mom, am I getting paid for working for him?" Joan rubbed her eyes.

"Honey it's 4am." Her mum replied yawing.

Judith grinned. "I know but I can't sleep I'm so excited."

Joan laughed.

"Let's have some tea then and I'll give you the details of my career."

XOXOXOXOXO

"So you won't get paid then?"

Joan shook her head. "Sorry, honey. Destiny not a career." She sipped of her tea

. "I hated doing it. Working for him I mean."

Judith shook her head in disbelief. "But mom, GOD chose you to work for him in person."

" but he didn't tell my friends he asked me. He didn't care that everybody thought I was crazy. He let me being put into a crazy camp!

"

Judith hugged her mom. "I promise you that I won't put you in crazy camp."

Joan laughed and hugged her daughter back. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

XOXOXOXOXO

Judith stood in front of her wardrobe. This was going to be her first day at her new school, Arcadia High. What should I wear? She thought. She wasn't only picking up clothes for her first day at a new school but also for her new job. Working for Ggod!

After a while Judith turned and looked surprised at her bed. A whole mountain of clothes she rejected lay on her bed. I've never been picky about clothes before. "Weird," she said.

She finally decided just a wear a grey skirt which got wider at the bottom and a black tank top above it. She went inside her mothers room and ´borrowed´ (a/n: Judith ´borrows´ a lot of her mom but never gives it back.) some earrings.

The result was a really elegant teen girl. Judith was satisfied.

XOXOXOXOXO

"You stole my earrings!" Joan accused.

"No mom, I borrowed them." Judith replied

Joan mumbled something and Judith heard something like. "But you never give it back."

She smiled kissed her mom and took an apple of the fruit scale.

"That's no breakfast." Adam told his daughter.

"I'll eat a big lunch, now I'm late" Judith yelled at her father before leaving the house.

Joan smiled moved at Adam. "Do you think she will ever learn?"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Judith walked up to the giant doors of her 'factory', Arcadia high. She was a bit nervous. May be she was dressed way to formal for a normal school day. She entered the building and looked around. Everything was painted yellow and nice posters hung in the hallway. She had to go to the principles office and her mom warned her Price was a jerk.

Judith took a deep breath and knocked on the door for entering it.

"Well, well. Hello, miss Giardi."

"Hello, mister Price." Judith replied a bit nervous.

"I certainly hope you will do better as your mom." Mr price said.

"Don't worry, sir. I'll." Judith said more confident. "But I certainly hope you act nicer around me than around her."

"Well, Well. An offspring of Mr. Rove and Miss Giardi. I knew it would be a disaster. Good luck miss Giardi.(A/N; I realise it must be Rove but it feels so wrong so I call Judith a Giardi) I'm going to make your life as miserable as hell." Mr Price said before he ordered to leave his room.

A/N; I'm sorry for not updating for a long time. but I couldn't put my soul in it any longer. As I'm now writing my fanfic 'What about love?'. (pls read.)

Pls review. It might inspire me to update more often


End file.
